


A Chilly Itch

by JupiterJoon



Series: BTS Drabbles/Imagines [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jimin is the caring boy that he is, Kind of Plot What Plot, M/M, Mentions of cholinergic urticaria, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Tae wakes up feeling hot and itchy. Jimin tries to help but only makes Tae hot and bothered.Excerpt:“This is definitely only making me sweat more,” Tae laughs dryly.Jimin pulls off Tae’s finger with a loud suck. He studies Tae’s face, trying to determine if he’s serious or just being a brat (wouldn’t be the first time).“Let’s try something different, then.”





	A Chilly Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Taehyung's comment on weverse about cholinergic urticaria. And of course, Jimin always being a sweetheart.

Jimin rolls over, stretching his hand out over the bed. Finding nothing but rumpled sheets, he frowns. Tae had been getting up early to go work out with Jungkook, which left Jimin without cuddles in the morning.

He rolls into the middle, stretching left and right to crack everything into place before slouching out of bed. He shakes his head, adjusting his bed head even if no one would see. When he gets closer to the door, he hears sounds in the kitchen. Tae’s already home. He foregoes putting a top on, wandering down the hall in just his sweats with pep to his step.

But in the kitchen, Tae is standing in his blue silk pajamas still. He’s worn them out before, but never for a workout. He makes cereal next to the refrigerator, reaching behind to scratch at his lower back. Jimin’s bottom lip puffs out as he saunters towards Tae from around the island.

He knows Tae knows he’s up with a slight glance of acknowledgment. When Tae puts the milk down, Jimin pops his chin over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Tae’s waist.

“You always look good in these pajamas,” Jimin croaks, voice still groggy with sleep. He starts to ease his hands underneath the cool fabric.

“No,” Taehyung nudges his hands away. He slouches his shoulders farther inward. “They look really bad today.”

Jimin hums, pressing soft kisses to Tae’s neck. “But you, on the other hand...” Jimin turns Tae around and trails off, unbuttoning the silk shirt. Even though Tae tries to stay body positive in the light of others constantly claiming his perfection, He isn’t without weakness. Jimin reaches for Tae’s neck, massaging his hands over the tight muscles as he pushes the shirt aside. The slight red and white, rough texture sits in three patches on his golden skin, fitted around the small lines outlining his soft tummy and rippling over his left rib. “You look so good today.”

Tae looks away. But as Jimin cocks his head side to side, appraising him with awe, Tae peeks back his way. Jimin adds some dramatics, clapping his hands on Tae’s shoulders and oo-ing.

“You are the greatest,” Tae flashes a boxy smile. Jimin’s eyes crinkle in response, giddy with the compliment.

Tae relaxes a bit and leans in. His nose nudges Jimin’s while he tries to dim his smile to kiss him back, their lips thin against their teeth as they continue to giggle into each other’s lips. 

“It got too hot last night,” Taehyung tries to explain, trying to turn back to his breakfast.

Jimin’s hands snake behind Tae’s shirt, now hanging loosely from his frame, and wrap around his waist again, holding him there. Jimin’s not interested in Taehyung’s breakfast. He tilts his head up; the closeness emphasizes his short stature. Who needs breakfast when Jimin is right here?

“Must be hard for you, always being this hot,” Jimin says with mock pity.

Tae’s soft fingers glide over Jimin’s neck to grasp his jaw, sending a shiver through Jimin. “You are so tiny and cute.”

Jimin’s face drops immediately, but Taehyung won’t let him pull away. He holds Jimin’s face between his large hands, thumbs stroking his pouty cheeks. Jimin huffs, staring indignantly up at Tae who just smiles wider, bottom lip caught between his teeth mischievously.

“Awh c’mon, it was still a compliment,” he argues to Jimin’s voiceless distaste. Jimin reaches up and rakes his fingers through Tae’s hair, pulling hard. Tae’s breakfast is officially forgotten.

Jimin closes the last bit of space between them, pushing Tae against the counter. “No matter what you do, I can’t help but touch you,” Jimin murmurs, nuzzling into Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung’s hands move to Jimin’s shoulders. “Either to praise your gorgeous body…,” his other hand runs up his back. “...Or punish your bad attitude…” Jimin pulls on Tae’s hair again. He lets out a long sigh.

“Your voice sounds so sexy when you're mad,” Tae admires, breath hitching when Jimin presses an open-mouthed kiss to his skin. 

Jimin’s lips curl into another smile. “Mhm?” he encourages. He can feel Tae getting hard in nothing but his silk pajama pants. Jimin can’t say much for himself either.

“Your lips feel amazing,” Tae continues, and Jimin’s tongue lathes out across his neck, moving down to his collarbone. Tae swallows dryly. “You always know just how to touch me.”

Jimin pulls back, upper body rolling off of Tae’s. He eyes Taehyung’s face as he loosens his grip, rolling his fingers over his chest, down to his silky pajama bottoms. He doesn’t take his eyes off Tae’s even when his fingers run over the rough red bumps. Tae’s delicate. No scratches today on his malleable skin.

“I do, don’t I?” Jimin agrees.

He rolls back into Tae, mouth back on his. The back of Tae’s head knocks the cabinet, and the surprise allows Jimin to tap their tongues together. Jimin snakes down into the back of Tae’s pants, following his hip until he latches onto the skin, hiking his leg up around his waist. Tae’s thigh is smooth under his fingers and he can just imagine how his ass looks in--

“Jimin,” Tae whines, the sound still velvet in his throat. “It’s... it’s great but it’s...” Tae pushes against Jimin’s body. They already have sweat building between them. Jimin’s eyebrows raise in alarm, immediately pulling back. He looks Tae over, the way his mouth twerks up on the side. The patches on his rib and tummy look a bit redder than before, pressed between their body heat. It hurts.

“Hold on,” Jimin husks. He tilts Tae’s head, opening the cabinet door. He takes a cup and fits it under the ice dispenser. Tae’s eyes follow his motions, and he makes the smallest chuckle when he catches on. Jimin brings the cup between them, shaking it with a bemused expression.

“Whaddya say?” he says in Satoori. Tae gives a big smile again. “Give me one,” Jimin instructs, plump lips making a perfect ‘oh’.

Tae’s smile falters. Like a mask, his face shifts back into the moment, eyes hooded as he drags the back of his hand up Jimin’s arm to the cup. He picks up one cube between his thumb and forefinger. Instantly, it starts to melt between his fingers, water dripping down his forearm and cooling his skin. He places the cube on Jimin’s tongue, then pushes it further back with his forefinger.

Jimin moans dramatically. While he closes around Tae’s finger, Tae’s mouth falls open. His tongue curls around Tae’s finger. He begins to slowly rock his head back and forth, rolling his hips into Tae every time he sucks down.

“This is definitely only making me sweat more,” Tae laughs dryly.

Jimin pulls off Tae’s finger with a loud suck. He studies Tae’s face, trying to determine if he’s serious or just being a brat (wouldn’t be the first time).

“Let’s try something different, then.” Jimin grabs Tae’s biceps and rolls them around, so Jimin’s back is now against one door of the refrigerator. Tae’s brows furrow in slight confusion, but he goes along. Jimin giggles then leans in. He slots his leg between Tae’s and kisses him gently, trading between his top and bottom lip. Tae gets lost in the contrast between his own hot mouth and Jimin’s chilled tongue.

Jimin traces the surface of the fridge behind him. Latching onto the door handle, he opens the cooler side. He pushes it open, wraps a hand behind Tae’s head, and rolls over once more. Tae gasps and shudders as the chill from the plastic shelving sinks into his upper and lower back.

Jimin runs his hands up and down Tae’s arm, a wide smile on his face. “Nice and cool now.”

Tae giggles, too, nodding quickly. “You’re so smart,” he sings as Jimin wraps Tae’s arms around his neck, popping another ice cube into his mouth and nuzzling into Tae’s neck as their bodies stand flush together again. “My little genius.”

Jimin sinks his teeth into Tae’s neck with a growl. With those snarky comments, Tae’s definitely feeling better. No excuse falls comes from Tae this time. Instead, a deep, throaty moan vibrates against Jimin’s tongue as he sucks hard. And he sucks again. And again.

Tae shoves on Jimin’s shoulders, but he’s no match. “It’s gonna leave a mark!” Tae insists.

“That won’t be a problem,” jimin sasses when he pops off Tae’s neck. “No one can see it from way down here at my level.”

Tae bites his lip, eyes hooded yet pleading. “Jiminie...” 

“Taetae,” Jimin mock whines back. Tae goes to defend himself but is cut off when Jimin traces the backs of his nails along the line of his pants again. As his fingers run over the dip beside his hip bones, Tae jumps at the ticklish sensation.

Tae concedes and leans back, tongue darting over his lips dry from kissing. Cooling his cheeks, the cold from the refrigerator washes over his face.

Jimin places an open-mouthed kiss to the middle of Tae’s neck as he dips below the blue waistband. He rolls into Tae’s growing bulge, kissing his collar bones. He steps a little wider, ready to start kissing down Tae’s chest towards his end goal.

But Tae cups his face, head rolling forward into Jimin’s to kiss him, scratching gently at his scalp. Tae gives him a final long, steady kiss and takes a deep breath before pulling back. His eyes are serious, brows deep-set, as his gaze drifts back up to Jimin’s eyes. It makes Jimin squirm, despite having Tae pinned to their open fridge.

“I love you,” Tae’s silky voice tells him. Jimin’s eyes disappear as a smile overtakes his face.

“I love you,” he returns, but a tinkling of a la ugh causes him to stutter. And then, with a flick of his tongue drawing in his lips, he rubs them together, staring down in between them. “Let me love you right.”

Tae nods, gaze sultry. Jimin locks eyes, moving down his chest with peppered kisses, hands still tucked in Tae’s pajamas, pulling them down as he squats lower and lower, until his ass sits on his heels. He looks up again, Tae’s dick trapped just by the tip pulling against the waistband.

Jimin swivels to sit on his knees. With a final tug, Tae’s dick pops up, full and ready for Jimin. Jimin hums in contentment, admiring the view, then shoves roughly at Tae’s hips which floated just above the ledge for the freezer drawer. Tae hisses at the stinging cold of the drawer against his bare ass, but Jimin only snickers.

Tracing his fingers up Tae’s inner thighs, Jimin swoops outward just as he gets closer to Tae’s crotch. He watches as Tae chews on his tongue, torn. Tae loves to be teased, but he also loves to get his dick sucked. The way Jimin’s perfectly plump lips stretch around his cock and the way he slurps...

Without taking his eyes off Tae’s, Jimin runs his hands up and down Tae’s legs a few more times, then ever so gently reaches his tongue out, breath fanning across Tae’s dick. He almost falls into a fit of giggles when Tae is so entranced that his own tongue reaches out. He gives a light lick, then a small kiss to the soft head. The slightest trace of salt is on his tongue from the bead of precum.

As Jimin leans in again, Tae’s hand twitches from where it’s fallen to his side. He’s restraining himself. He wants Jimin to draw this out.

Batting his lashes, Jimin makes a detour, mouth wide as he bypasses Tae’s dick and plants a wet kiss on his hip bones, his stomach, just above the base of his dick. Tae’s adjusts his hips to settle in, chest falling heavy and loving the scene.

But Jimin’s hand creeps up, slithers up Tae’s side and doesn’t dodge this time. His forefinger and thumb crawl up to wrap around the base of Tae’s dick. Tae’s eyes flutter a little bit.

And that’s the moment. Jimin squeezes, running his hand up to the tip of Tae’s dick and back down to settle in a tight grip. Tae’s knees buckle, bottom lip tucked tight between teeth, a groan ripping from his chest.

Jimin ducks in, lips going down until he meets his hands then slurping back up, tongue twisting against the underside of Tae’s cock. Something high-pitched catches in Tae’s throat as his hands finally dig into Jimin’s hair, pulling in a way that grabs the reigns rather than demands getting off. Jimin moans back at the tugging and Tae’s dick twitches in his mouth. 

Jimin is relentless. Once his spit starts to drip from his fingers, his hand joins the rhythm of his mouth. He focuses on the head, tongue lathing across and into the slit as his hand twists up and down, thumb tucking between the underside and his bottom lip every now and again.

He’s aggressive, quick, bringing Tae to a fast end.

“Ji-jimin,” his name almost sounds like a whine in Tae’s throat. But the tightening in his hair and the bucking of Tae’s hips warn Jimin. He pulls back leaving one more glob of spit against the tip of Tae’s cock. He uses it to gain extra slide against the skin. He opens his mouth, tongue out, eyes hooded as he stares up at Tae again. He could look into those blown out, dark eyes all day. He repeats the same pattern- two tugs all the way down then rounds over the head quickly.

Tae’s staring back at him, neck tightening and jaw clenching despite his mouth hanging up, nose scrunching as his orgasm rips out of him and onto Jimin’s tongue, his chin. His silent cry takes form in a choked shout, curling in on himself. Jimin slows his stroke, making them shorter as Tae’s legs twitch, practically panting through the end of his high. He gasps as Jimin teases him a little too long, running the flat of his tongue against his cock to get the last string of cum in his mouth.

When Tae’s hands fall from his hair, Jimin let’s go of his dick. He gives his tongue a wide swoop, eyes closed as he laps up what he can.

Tae pulls on his chin, asking him to stand. Jimin rolls up his body, leaning into him to also cool off in the fridge. Tae wipes his thumb across Jimin’s chin, picking up the last of his cum, and tucks it into Jimin’s mouth. He complies happily, eyes crinkling as he sucks on Tae’s thumb.

Tae brushes their lips together. “Your turn,” he mutters against them, their noses rubbing together. 

Jimin’s smile gets impossibly wider, a giggle rolling through his words as he asks, “Feeling better?”

Tae leans down and grabs Jimin under his thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He closes the fridge door and starts for the shower. “Hmmm,” he ponders, glancing at the ceiling as he waddles from the kitchen. “Not quite, but I think a freezing shower and a dick in my ass may solve the problem.”

Jimin’s expression drops. “Tae, no,” he says sternly.

He reaches for the bathroom door frame but misses.

“TAE, DON’T!” Taehyung only laughs, looking over Jimin’s shoulder to pull the shower curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I never ever thought I'd write a Jimin fic and now I've written two. Times are a changin'. Let me know what you think on my tumblr Joopiterjoon :)


End file.
